The Kidnapped Hero Trilogy 2: Desolation
by rainingtearsofchocolate
Summary: Parallel sequel to Desperation. Percy is preparing for his date when he gets kidnapped. Stolen from camp, stolen from his girlfriend, by a sadist he'd forgotten about completely. The torments of desolation could be too much to bear.
1. The Accident

**Rainingtearsofchocolate has returned for the beginning of _The Kidnapped Hero Trilogy: Desolation_! I love how NONE of you realized that the camp borders should have kept Echidna and the Chimera out. I had been planning it all along, but not one of my reviewers pointed it out. You guys noticed Riptide, but not the Golden Fleece's little whoopsie. Hahaha! I win! Ah, _finally_, I _beat_ you guys at something! Woohoo! Woohoo! *does victory dance* Woohoo! Woohoo!**

**The second story of my trilogy has arrived, and we're turning back the clock - all the way to chapter 1 of _Desperation_! Remember how the story started off in PPOV, but then changed to APOV once the evening came? Well, we're doing the same story all over again, but this time, we'll be looking through PERCY'S eyes the entire time. All questions about Echidna and Percy will be answered, and greatly in THIS chapter! Been wondering what's happened to our fabled hero? Well, here he is now! Well, not NOW, but ... you know. When you start reading the story, he'll be there. Er, not. When you get to his scene, he will be. You know, perhaps I'm over-explaining this. Whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: Now that I've posted this chapter, I can return to the _real_ goal of my life. For the past week I've been chasing Percy all around town, screaming, "I'VE FOUND THE LOST HERO! NOW GET IN THE NET!" My neighbors think I'm a lunatic.**

**NOTE: If you think that this chapter doesn't coincide with _Desperation_, that's probably because you never noticed that I edited out the part with the notes a long time ago. If you're confused, then go reread the first chapter_, _because it's different.  
**

**NOTE: As I posted a preview of this chapter in the last story, as well as it's just the flip side of chapter 1, some of this may seem familiar. Don't worry, it's not some supernatural case of déjà vu - it's a totally normal, completely _expected_ case of déjà vu. But that DOESN'T mean you can just skip over the beginning, because I've changed it. Got it? Okay! Well, as Mario (no, I don't own him, either) would say, "Hero we go!" It's PPOV time!**

* * *

_**{TWO WEEKS AGO...}**_

**EchidnaPOV (hahaha, I'm a liar):**

_How to do this ...?_

I lay in a bush. Watching. Listening. Granted, I couldn't hear every word they spoke, every detail of their image. But it was enough.

"challenge...you...battle...arena...!"

"...nearly...scorched...lava...climbing..."

"...you...under...stars...tonight...?"

I listened. I listened. But it wasn't getting me anywhere. No one was saying what I wanted them to say.

_Come ON ..._

A sharp cry rang out through the hillside. It was short, painful, and it was followed a few moments later by weak calls for help. Had I been seen? That wouldn't be good. If someone had spotted me, there would be trouble. I couldn't let that happen.

But when I turned, ready to kill if necessary, all I saw was a crumpled old woman laying in the grass. She had fallen. She had fallen, and she couldn't get up. Her foot was trapped inside a mouse trap. _Why would there be a mouse trap here?_ I wondered.

I couldn't let her blow my cover. I was about to strike when I heard a boy shout: "Oh, gods!"

Shrinking deeper into my shrub, I watched as a boy sprinted up the hill and knelt by the woman's side, followed shortly by another, this one moving slower. "Malcolm, seriously?" the second boy asked.

"Travis, this is serious!" the boy named Malcolm shot back, before returning his attention to the woman. "Are you okay?" he asked. Then he noticed the trap on her foot.

The one named Travis finally caught up, and when he looked down, he laughed. "The trap! Darn it! That's the trap I planted in the grass." Malcolm glared at him. "What? I was only trying to catch Clarisse, or maybe Katie, but I guess this old hag got there first."

"Travis!" Malcolm shouted, outraged. "We have to help her!" He gently removed the trap from her foot. There was a deep red gash.

Travis's eyes widened, and I noticed that he began to turn green. "That's ... that's not like the cartoons ..." he muttered.

"See? You see why I told you not to do this? I told you it would hurt somebody, but you didn't believe me! What did you say again? Oh, yeah, that's right. _'Uh, it works in Tom and Jerry.' **Idiot!**_"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Now what do we do?"

"We have to get her to the infirmary!"

"Woah, woah - _inside_ camp? Even _I'm_ not THAT dumb."

"Come on, Travis!"

"Ugh, fine. But if this lady turns out to be some kind of evil monster or whatever, I'm not taking the blame."

Malcolm rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored him. Malcolm said, "Let her enter camp. I'll go find Chiron, since I don't trust _you_ to do it." He turned back to the woman. "It'll be okay. I'm going to get help." Then he ran back down the hill.

Rolling his eyes, Travis said blandly, "I, Travis Stoll, give you permission to enter camp."

Thunder shook the hillside. And then, just like that, the woman was there, inside the camp. Travis sighed loudly. "I guess I'll wait with you until Chiron gets here." He sat next to her, and they waited. The woman had tears streaking down her face.

_Well ...,_ I thought. **_That_**_ was interesting ..._

* * *

_**{TEN DAYS LATER...}**_

******{DAY ONE}**_**  
**_

**PPOV:**

Ah. Life was perfect. I happily trotted down to my cabin to get out of my sandy clothes, a smug grin on my face. I'm glad Poseidon hadn't had any more children in the couple of months since the law was lifted; otherwise my cabin-mate would've seen me come in, and he/she'd tell Chiron I'd been gone all night. And after seeing all the sand in my hair and clothes, it was only a short leap to Annabeth, and once they saw that she had sand stuck in her long, blonde hair ... it wouldn't have turned out well at all.

Well, what can I say? I didn't MEAN to fall asleep there. I just ... didn't want to get up. How could I, with her head on my shoulder? And she was asleep, and she looked so cute, and ...

Okay. Enough on the topic. I got back in my cabin, took a long shower, got changed, and headed for the dining pavilion, getting there _just_ before the bell rang. Annabeth and I had plans for that night, and I couldn't wait. At 7, I'd head over to her cabin. I couldn't contain my excitement.

When I was sitting at my table, I noticed Annabeth wink at me. I grinned like an idiot.

Clarisse and the Stoll brothers snickered to themselves, but frankly, I didn't care.

Like I said, life was perfect.

* * *

**EPOV:**

_Okay ... now this will require precise timing ..._

I stood on the hill, wearing a dark robe that shrouded my body in darkness. I couldn't risk being identified - it wasn't time for war _yet_. And I waited. And waited.

_Come on ... where are you, demigods?_

There! Finally. I spotted them dueling in a stadium. I couldn't see anyone else in the building - which was odd. Why were these boys fighting without an audience of some sort?

_Practice_, I realized. _Good. It's better that they're alone._

_Here's my chance. Get ready, Jackson. Surprise...!_

I grabbed a dagger from within my robe. The blade was celestial bronze, within which I could see a duplicate of myself, mimicking my every move and pretending to be me. The handle was made of gold, a delicately-carved representation of a lion swiping a mortal's head right off his neck. Blood spilled from the decapitated human as he held his hands to the sky, begging for mercy. I loved its beautiful design, but I rarely ever found a chance to _use_ the knife. Now was the time. But today, it would not be beheading anybody.

Moving almost too fast for the unaided eye to spot, I leaped. As I left the ground, I dragged the blade across my left hand, creating a large slit. On the return swing, I released the dagger. It spiraled down the other side of the hill. I landed in the grass facedown, prepared to play the part.

I took a deep breath.

And I screamed.

* * *

**MalcolmPOV:**

_Cling!_

_Cling!_

"Why don't you just give up now and spare yourself the agony?"

_Cling!_

_Cling-scREEEch!_

"Hah! You wish!"

Then came the scream.

It was bloodcurdling. It shook the camp. It echoed throughout our very minds, our bodies, our souls. It was there one second, gone the next. Left as abruptly as it had begun - but even once it had, it was still there. Lingering around us, it was still there.

I froze. So did Travis.

_What - what was that?_

"What the Hades?" Travis cried.

I walked to the open door of the stadium. "You don't think it was a camper, do you?"

Travis shook his head, coming up beside me. "Nah. I doubt it. A demigod wouldn't scream like that. Besides, it sounded too old."

"So then, who was it?"

"Beats me -"

We both saw her at the same time.

"Oh, not another old lady," Travis complained.

"_Seriously_, Travis? Come on. Let's go." We ran up the hill.

The woman was tall. She lay facedown in the grass, cloaked in a black robe. The robe hid most of her body, except her hand - from which a thick, golden liquid seeped.

"Fine. I'll do it again," Travis muttered.

_What could that be?_ I wondered. _Some kind of honey?_

"I, Travis Stoll -"

_ICHOR!_

"Travis, no!"

"- give you permissi -" "_NO!_" "- enter camp."

I screamed my warning over his statement, but the sentence was out of his mouth before he could react.

A flash of thunder. It was done.

"You _**idiot**_!" I cried. "Do you know what you just did?"

The woman leaped off the grass, climbing quickly to her feet. Laughing gleefully, she shoved us both to the ground before running further into the camp.

"What the _Hades_?"

"That was a _monster_, you imbecile!" I got to my feet, smoke practically billowing from my ears. "Didn't you see the golden ichor coming from her cut?"

"_Me?_" Travis stood quickly. "You're the one who always wants to save people, always wants to help. I told you, I _told_ you this was going to happen! Well, I'm not taking the blame for this one. No way! This is all your fault!"

A part of me desperately wanted to destroy him. But I tried to calm myself down. Speaking slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully, trying not to let my temper overflow, I said, "Standing around and fighting about it isn't going to help. We have to go to Chiron. He'll know what to do."

I started down the hill. But then: "No."

I spun on my heel, incredulous. "No? We just set a monster loose in the camp! We're all in danger! What else can we do?"

"Nothing," Travis said angrily. "We're not going to say anything. If we do, we'll just get in trouble. It's not like Chiron can do anything about it, anyway. We'll search for it on our own, maybe, but we're not going to tell anyone. Got that, Malcolm?"

I shook my head. "You are _unbelievable_!"

"_Promise me, Malcolm!_"

I sighed. "Fine. We won't say anything. But we have to go look for it immediately."

He nodded. "Let's go."

We walked back down the hill. As we went, I had a terrible feeling that this monster would be worse than the ones we often faced in the camp woods.

Much worse.

* * *

******{NIGHT ONE}**

**PPOV:**

It was only 5:37, and I was freaking out. Annabeth and I had a good relationship going, and I had decided I was finally going to tell her the one thing that had been on my mind for weeks. But, like any seaweed brain, I drew a blank. Words aren't really good with me - and I don't just mean the dyslexia that comes with being a demigod.

I needed some fresh air, so I opened my cabin window. It was a windless night, but I didn't care.

I went through a few different scenarios in my mind, but none of them seemed right. How could I say it without sounding stupid or corny? Was that even _possible_? I know, I know, this doesn't sound like noble, heroic Percy at all, right? Well, that's love for you. It makes you stupid in the just the wrong ways at just the wrong times.

I panicked. It was 6 already, and I wasn't at all ready.

Sitting on my bed, I scribbled **_WHY CAN'T I JUST TELL HER I LOVE HER? _**furiously on a piece of paper before my anguish took over. I balled it up and threw it at the wall. Hard. It bounced off and whacked me in the forehead, dropping to the floor at my feet. I sighed, about ready to explode.

_Crunch._

My head snapped alert. What was that?

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Either something really heavy was walking over the leaves outside, or a giant was noisily chomping on Chex Mix right outside my window.

_Relax,_ I told myself. _You're just high-strung. It's ... it's the breeze._

There was no wind.

_CRUNCH. CRUNCH. CRUNCH._

Instinctively, I grabbed Riptide from my nightstand and uncapped it. This thing definitely sounded too heavy to be a person. Was it a monster? How did it get through the camp borders? The Golden Fleece should have been protecting us.

_I don't like this._

Slowly, I moved toward the window.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Silence.

I sighed, closing the window and locking it. _I must be losing my mind._

_Thump._

_What was that? _I whirled around, brandishing my weapon. I saw a shadow move across the floor towards my bed.

_Thump. Thump._

One thing was for certain: I was not alone in the cabin.

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump._

* * *

**And now _The Kidnapped Hero Trilogy: Desolation_ has officially begun! My sincerest apologies (HEH - yeah, right) if Echidna seems OOC in her part. But come on. Some people think using someone else's characters is hard. Then they try using monsters from Greek mythology. Who _knows_ how they think? But I think I did okay. Either way, I'm proud of this chapter. I like the way it turned out.**

**I planted a reference to an old Life Alert commercial in there. See if you can find it! :D**

**So ... yeah. Okay. That's done. So ... check out my website, read my new one-shot _Death Do Us Part_, yadayadayada... you know, the works. :)**

**FUN FACT: I actually started writing this chapter back in November. As I had new ideas and altered my original plan again and again (like when I edited out the part with the notes, which I'm sure most of you never noticed), I changed things I had jotted down and added things and erased things. The scene where Percy hears Echidna and tries to figure out where it's coming from - I wrote that before I even STARTED _Desperation_. Then as I wrote chapter one of _D_, it ended up staying APOV. That's when I came up with this idea, and that part got delayed to this story. Eventually it transformed into this. The pact that Malcolm and Travis made actually came to me _today_, as I was finishing this chapter. Haha, well, my best ideas usually come at the last minute, :D**

**- I have been down the water spout. Have _you_?**


	2. Oblivious

**Hello peoples! RToC is back again. My life has been ... well, interesting lately. I have to give a speech about homelessness tomorrow. Last week, I saw a play about a thoroughly stupid lady named Millie, who is determined to marry her boss just for the sake of marrying her boss. I mean, it was a good play, and the actors were great, but the main character was ... well, kind of aggravatingly dumb, that's all. (You were great, awsomekelly and Terradoll!) I'm currently procrastinating on the boatload of homework I have (hmm, what to do when you don't want to do something else ... FanFiction!)**

**I'm also jamming out to 12 Stones. _'Cause it's my life ..._ They're good, but a little screamy. Oh, wait, it just changed to Finger Eleven. DA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA! I _love_procrastinating! Well, I love it _now_. I probably won't later. But for now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, right. I totally own 12 Stones and Finger Eleven. I'm holding all of them for ransom. They're locked in my basement, screaming. Or maybe that's Aerosmith. I forgot, I kidnapped them last Thursday. Yeah, it's probably Aerosmith again. Ugh. Wait, what the - PERCY! HE'S IN MY HOUSE! HE'S IN MY HOUSE! This is great! I have him too, now! Wait a sec, is he - HE'S BREAKING THEM OUT! NO! HE'S SETTING EVERYONE FREE! NO, STEVEN! PAUL! SCOTT! RICK! BRAD! JOEY! NOOOO! Everyone ... gone! Now I don't own _anybody_! It's all Daughtry's fault, mainly because I forgot to kidnap _them_ when I went to the market last Thursday. Or maybe not. Ugh, who else can I blame for this - ah, Jimmy! I hired him last book. I think it's about time I fired him. I'll be right back -**

***ten minutes later* *puts up HELP WANTED sign in window* Well, I guess I'll be doing this one by myself. Let's hope there aren't any problems! :) Oh, and remember that Percy isn't invincible!**

* * *

**{NIGHT ONE}**

**PPOV:**

"Who's there?" I repeated. Another shadow flashed across one wall.

Suddenly, black. The lights had gone out. The early darkness of winter had already set in, and I could barely see a thing.

I noticed my sword bobbing up and down in my hand. I was shaking. Hard.

"I'm warning you ..."

Silence. Dead silence.

I turned to my right. "Show yourself!" I screamed.

_"All right."_

A hand grabbed my neck from behind. Before I even had time to think, I was spun around and thrown to the ground. Riptide was torn from my hand.

I quickly scrambled to my feet. There was nobody there. I turned around.

There was a monster directly in front of me.

A large slit appeared in my right arm. "Agh!" I cried softly.

"_You should really be more careful about who you leave behind._"

I staggered backward slowly. "Who ... who are you?"

"_You mean you don't RECOGNIZE me?_"

My sword flashed in front of me. I lunged to the window, hoping to escape ... but the window was closed and locked. I silently scolded myself for being so stupid.

I fumbled with the lock. Suddenly, hands, arms wrapped around my waist. They pulled, and I was torn away from my sliver of hope. The hands slid to my feet, and I was dragged across the floor. Struggling, I grabbed on to the bed frame as it passed. I pulled. Pulled. But the monster was too strong. As the frame flew out of my grasp, I grabbed onto the blanket. It was just dragged along with me. I let it go.

I was pulled into the bathroom. The door was closed and locked. "_No one can come for you now,_" the monster rasped. "_No one will hear your screams._"

Instincts haven long since taken over, I brought my leg up and slammed it into the monster's gut. It didn't hurt the thing, but it did distract it long enough for me to turn the small lock and throw open the bathroom door. We both came stumbling out.

I immediately ran for the door, but the monster leaped in front of me. It shoved me down to the floor. It laughed. Suddenly, the point of a sword flew down to meet me. I rolled to my right, and it got lodged in the floor. The monster pulled it out and slashed for me again. I dodged, but just barely.

Following the sword with my eyes, I saw it slash the floor again, striking the same board as before. A corner was now dislodged.

An idea struck.

I leaped to my feet and ran behind the monster. Kneeling down, I wedged my hands under the lifted corner of the board. Would it work?

The monster slashed for me again. However, it couldn't see me in the dark, and its swing slashed the side of the same board. Now it would work. I yanked hard, and the board came loose, leaving a large hole in the floor, through which the grass below poked through. I stood and, using as much force as I could muster, whacked it in the side. It uttered a muffled cry and staggered a few steps forward, but did not fall. What kind of creature _was_ this thing?

But a distraction was a chance, no matter how small. I ran for the door. I had just turned the knob and started to pull when something clonked me over the head.

I slumped to the floor.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I slammed the hilt of the boy's sword over his head. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

I grabbed the boy's arm and started to drag him across the room. When I got to the window, I saw something that made my ichor grow colder. A girl. Blonde. Walking down the path toward the cabin. She would see me!

I couldn't go out the window now. Instead, I ran to the hole in the floor. Using the sword, I carved a hole about four feet deep in the earth below, being careful to leave a small perimeter so that the board wouldn't fall inside. I wedged out the grass and dirt I had carved away and stuffed it under the boy's bed. Then, tossing the sword aside, I shoved the demigod down into the hole and slipped in after him.

Knocks at the door. Four muffled pounds. I had to hurry.

Reaching out, I grabbed the edge of his blanket and pulled it over the hole and sword. I bent down deeper and pulled the board back into place.

And not a moment too soon. I heard the door open. I heard the girl gasp. I heard the floor creak as she explored the cabin.

Then I heard the rustling of the blanket being pulled away. That was it. I was done for.

But she didn't find the hole. Instead, she immediately ran out of the cabin.

I decided to wait a while, in case she returned. Indeed, she was back only minutes later. But this time, there was someone with her. Someone bigger. Heavier. The wood floor screamed and groaned under his weight.

"Was it this messy when you entered?" The sound was muffled, slightly distorted, but I could hear. The voice was deep. Obviously not the girl's. It sounded male.

There was a slight pause. Then, "Uh ... yeah. I haven't touched much." This voice was higher. A girl's, presumably the blonde's.

"That means there must've been some kind of fight." Wow. This man was a genius.

There was another pause. Then, the same voice whispered, "Anaklusmos."

_What?_ I wondered. _What the Hades is a "nacklusmus"?_

After a short pause, the voice continued: "Anaklusmos is supposed to return to Percy no matter where he is."

The nacklusmus again? Were they talking about the sword? What else _could_ they be talking about? So ... the sword was some kind of nacklusmus, whatever that was? But more importantly ... the sword was enchanted to always return to Jackson? That could be a problem. But then why hadn't it during the battle? Things didn't add up.

"It's like ... like he doesn't exist," the male voice said. I almost laughed. They were such imbeciles!

"You mean he's ... dead?" the girl voice asked nervously.

"No. The pen would still go to him until someone else used it, whether Percy's dead or alive. And since he's not in this room, that would mean ... he simply doesn't exist."

Wait. Did that mean that, since I had taken and used it, it was mine now? It returned to me and me only? I grinned. Perfect.

"Maybe - maybe he ... maybe he's on an enchanted island, or maybe _he's_ been enchanted! _Something!_ How could he just not exist?" _An enchanted island? He's right under your feet!_ I thought, barely keeping myself from bursting into laughter.

"It's not possible. I don't know how they did it, but it appears ..." Okay. This was amazing. I'd completely bamboozled them! It was elementary, and they weren't getting it! Unbelievable. This was perfect!

"Well, we have to LOOK for him!" the girl protested. _Oh, you can look, but you'll never find him, _I thought gleefully.

"I agree. We'll arrange for a quest -"

"_NO!_" the girl suddenly shouted. "_I'll find him MYSELF!_" Her footsteps thudded above me as she ran from the cabin.

"Annabeth! Come back!" the other person called. He sighed, then left the room.

I was alone again.

I waited for half an hour, making sure that no one was coming back. A few minutes in, a ballpoint pen appeared on the bottom of the hole. I remembered Jackson using the weapon on the bridge, and how it had transformed from a pen into the nacklusmus. A smirk spread across my face. It was mine now. A few minutes later, the boy started to wake up. I smacked his head against the wall of the hole a good few times. It knocked him right out.

When I was sure it was safe, I lifted the board and climbed out. I pulled the boy's unconscious body back onto the floor and put the floorboard back into place. I unlocked the window and slid it up to the top of the frame. I heaved Jackson out the window, then climbed out behind him, pen in hand. I closed the window behind me.

When I got back to the top of the camp hill, I looked down for a few moments. The night air was crisp and cool. I remembered how easy it had been to fool these humans over and over again, taking one of their own from right underneath their noses - or rather, their floors. Mind-blowing. Maybe they weren't as smart as they thought they were.

Turning around, I started down the other side of the hill, leaving the oblivious demigods behind me.

* * *

**Woohoo! That turned out awesome, I think! :D Haha, I need to get me one of those _nacklusmus_es! So, kids and adults everywhere, let this be a lesson: The monsters aren't in your closet. They aren't under your bed. They aren't in the shadows. They're under your floor!**

**So, that turned out pretty good, I'd say. No technical issues. Maybe I don't even need an assistant!**

***camera falls to floor, lens cracks***

**Hmm ... or maybe I do. Darn.**

**- FUZZY BUNNY!**


	3. Confined and Contacted

**Greetings! RToC returns! Now, before I forget, I just want to remind you that this story is not going to be nearly as long as **_**Desperation**_**. I mean, after all, you can probably guess that although Percy's been through plenty, Annabeth had more to tell. But I promise I'll make up for it – I've already planned out the third one, and it seems like it's going to be a LOT longer than this one will be.**

******I'm kind of out of it this week. I've had at least one test EVERY DAY of the week. Although, the weekend is FINALLY here, so that's good. At this point, I'm living off Three Days Grace. YOU ROCK! :D But there's another test on Monday ... xP**

******Sorry it's been a while, but this time, I have an excuse. First, my internet was out - AGAIN - and then it was that weird site error. My Fear Street story was unaffected, but I couldn't edit any of my PJO ones. Plus, both my FanFiction _and_ FictionPress emails came days late. Weird. But it's working now, and everything's running smoothly again. *thumbs up!***

**DISCLAIMER: I emailed Scholastic HQ and tried to convince them that I was Rick Riordan and that I had a new book for them to publish. They weren't convinced. I was sad, and when I asked why they would think such a thing, they made me even sadder. _Apparently_, Rick Riordan would have come up with a better title than "The Kidnapped Hero Trilogy." Sigh. :(**

* * *

**{NIGHT TWO}**

**EPOV:**

Before I entered the boy's cell to wake him from his slumber, I took a moment to examine his pen-sword, wanting to be sure of all its functions. I had to have the upper hand, after all. I saw the word _Anaklusmos_ engraved on the side.

_Not "a nacklusmus,"_ I realized. _"__Anaklusmos" is the name of the sword._

Oh. That made more sense.

* * *

**PPOV:**

I was awakened by a roar.

My eyes snapped open. Once they and my brain reconnected, I realized I was staring at nothing but gray. I looked up.

"Have a nice nap?"

I jumped to my feet, but my arms were tugged back. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that I was chained to the wall. Confined. There was no escape. Except ...

I tried to get my brain to focus on the scene in front of me. When it did, I saw the last thing I expected to see.

I was in a cell. A prison cell. The bricks were gray, and had been scratched away at, like they'd once held people who were desperate to escape. The bars had been boarded over, the wood blocking out any light from the outside. It felt used. It also felt incomplete, as if it had once had a goal that it had not attained. There was a dreariness in the air that was almost depressing; you could almost sense the souls that had screamed and begged for mercy. It seemed very large for a cell, though; maybe it had been intended for a large number of prisoners, or maybe a dividing wall had since been knocked down. Whatever the reason, there was room enough for the others.

There was a woman. Horribly fat. Completely round; almost bowling-ballish or blimpish. She had beady little eyes; pointy, yellowish teeth like a shark's; a floppy denim hat; a denim dress. There was also a hideous creature. The creature had the head of a lion. Its mane flowed around its face, and there was blood dried between the hairs. Its body was similar to a goat's in form: similar legs, hooves, upper body. And there was the tail. It was a snake. A diamondback, a ten-footer, coming right from the thing's body.

For a moment nothing came, and then it was there.

"_You,_" I uttered coldly.

"That's right," she laughed bitterly. "Have you forgotten that you FAILED to kill me back at the Gateway Arch?"

Woah. She was right. She was one of the few monsters I'd never defeated. How _could_ I have been so **_stupid_**?

"I've heard you've become a bit more faithful in the gods," she continued. "Maybe even faithful enough to destroy Kronos." She laughed bitterly. "I can remember last time I encountered you. You didn't trust the gods at all. Just look at you now!"

_Stay calm_, I reminded myself._ Show no fear. Fear is weakness in their eyes._ "Yeah. I've gotten a lot better, and a lot smarter. And I can destroy this Chihuahua as well. Along with you, the anteater."

Echidna scowled. "I thought I told you _never to **say** that_!" She began advancing on me, her fury almost growing with each step. _Oops._ "_I **hate** that stupid country for naming their **stupid** animal after me! _You should be more careful what you say, boy. You almost got yourself killed the first time. This time, _you won't be so lucky_."

I reached for my pocket. This was my last chance. But wait -

- it was _gone_!

Echidna noticed my confusion. She smirked. "That's right. _Anaklusmos_ is gone. You'll _never_ get it back." She laughed a cold, cruel laugh.

I was having trouble forming words. Somehow I managed a "How ...?"

Smiling, Echidna took a pen from her denim dress. She uncapped it.

And it turned into a sword.

_No way._

Echidna and the Chimera continued their advance, Echidna swinging Riptide back and forth. I was dead. I was as good as dead. My own faithful weapon was about to murder me.

But then she stopped, and she laughed. A dry, cold, humorless laugh. "I'm not going to kill you, boy. I'm almost surprised you're alive now - you were unconscious for almost a day."

She recapped the sword and tossed it over her shoulder. It skidded to the far wall of the cell. "I've gotten smarter, too. I've learned how to _truly _break a soul." She laughed again, this one more sinister than the first. Then her face got serious. Her eyes narrowed, and her lips curled into a snarl. "If you try to resist, my Chimera will make sure it's the last move you ever make. By the time I'm done with you, you'll _wish_ you were dead."

She retrieved Riptide and opened the door to the cell, apparently meaning either the wood had not sealed it or the boards had been cut through at the edges of the doorway. Echidna left, the Chimera a step behind.

I heard the key turn the lock. I was alone.

* * *

It came later that night.

I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to sleep. I just paced around the cell with my hands behind my back, contemplating ways to escape. The cell was windowless. There was no water. The boards were sturdy. I'd spent almost an hour kicking them, pounding on them, figuring I might be able to slip through the bars if the wood were to come down. Nothing had happened, except for a small splinter lodging itself in the side of my right hand. I just paced, staying alert for sounds that had long since gone quiet and pondering ideas that were growing less hopeful by the minute. My headache was excruciating. What had she _done_ to me while I was out - pound my skull against a wall?

One thought kept me pacing. One thought kept me from shutting down from the night and trying again in the morning.

Annabeth.

I missed her. Terribly. According to Echidna, I'd been unconscious for about 24 hours total before waking up here. I'd only been awake for an hour or so, and already I ached to see her. It was unbearable, knowing that the camp was probably searching for me right now, having no idea that I was - well, where was I, actually?

That answer came quickly - or at least, part of it did. Apparently, either the Chimera understands every word Echidna says and is curious as to what she has to say, or Echidna talks to herself to an almost unhealthy extent. Usually it's just random creepy snippets, like "_He's ours. Ours!_" or "_Everything is perfect! We have them!_", but every so often, something interesting would drift through the wood.****** At one time came the words, "We're in _Cheyenne_. Why would we have to move him again? No one will find him here. Although ..."

Cheyenne. What did that mean? Was there a city called Cheyenne? I didn't know. I could have been anywhere in the world at that point - no, actually, that wasn't true. Echidna wouldn't have wanted to go airborne with me. Was that even possible? Wouldn't they find a person if he was stuffed in a suitcase at an airport? No, we were still in America.

Great. 48 states of nothing but good hiding spots. There were probably a billion Cheyennes.

That was when it came. The call.

His voice popped into my mind and bounced around, like Powerballs in a ball machine. _Percy? Bud? Can you hear me?_

"Ah!" The sudden voice had startled me.

_Percy? Was that you?_

"What's going on in there?" came the call from outside the cell. I realized that I couldn't talk back, or she'd know something was up. I'd wait until she fell asleep. For now, I'd just have to listen.

_Where are you? Who took you? We're worried sick!_

Echidna burst through the door and looked around. When she saw that I was alone, she grunted and left. _We're trying to find you, but it's hard to tell where you are. It feels like something is getting in the way. Maybe you're too far away or something. Percy? Hello? Can't you hear me? Or maybe you **can't** reply. Is something there with you? Okay, then, don't reply. I'll just talk. Anyway, here's something I thought you'd want to know. When Annabeth found your cabin, she freaked. I think there was blood or something. All Chiron told me was that there was evidently some kind of fight and the place was a mess. She was so worried. She ran into the creek! She's in the infirmary now. Contact me back. Tell me you're okay. Please?_

It was over. No more words came.

I decided to wait a few hours before I replied. Maybe he'd even be asleep. Then I could show him where I was.

For now, he'd have to wait.

Sleep. That actually sounded good. But no. Who knows what she would do to me if I fell asleep?

So I continued my pacing, desperately waiting for Echidna to fall asleep, and for another chance at potential freedom.

* * *

**And there's another chapter. Phew. Wow, I've already caught up to chapter _five_ of _Desperation_. This story might not even make ten chapters! It might only be about ... seven or eight. That's what I think it'll be right now. About seven or eight chapters. But I will make up for it! I have a _lot_ planned for volume three. Just you wait ... *smug smile***

**And while it may seem like it's only filling in the blanks and not adding much new right now, don't be fooled. The next chapter will surprise you, and I can't wait until you read what I have in store for the end ... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Now, back on the topic of where the story is _currently_ instead of the _end_ of it, the next chapter will probably be up before long. Tomorrow and Saturday will be busy days for me, but not Sunday. I'll start chapter four then. Until then, buh-bye!**

********Hah! Drift through the wood. Driftwood! Oh, I crack myself up.**

**- Crocodiles in your spinach ...**


	4. Suppressed

**Hellll_ooooo_ooo! I'm _so_ sorry it's been so long, but ... my life has been crazy recently. I literally have had no free time. If I did something recreational, it was procrastination. But that's _mostly_ over with now, and now I can _afford_ to procrastinate. :) And, in fact, after school lets out mid-June, I'll have LOADS of spare time. Sweet! :D**

**Now, before we start, I have to admit to something. Back in chapter one, I said I'd planted a reference to a Life Alert commercial. But I was wrong. The line "I've fallen, and I _can't get up_!" actually comes from a Life_Call_ commercial - spoken by a "Mrs. Fletcher." LifeAlert did start using it later on, after LifeCall went out of business, and they even _trademarked_ it - but it originated in LifeCall. It even said "LifeCall" in the title of the video I watched. Fail. I feel so stupid. x( I put the link for the commercial on my profile. Gotta love it. :D**

**_Naaaa naa naa NA NA NA NAAAAA! NA NA NA NAAAA! HEY, JUUDE! _(and yes, that's you, awsomekelly, xD)**

**WARNING: From this point on, the story gets much darker ... just remember that Percy isn't invincible. If you don't like torture, then look elsewhere.**

**Ooh, and someone else was stupid enough to get a job here! Her name is Mel. I guess she's desperate. Or she doesn't know who I am. Or she hasn't talked to Tommy or Jimmy. Probably all three, though.**

**DISCLAIMER: Well, I bought the books. Does that count? I own all PJO books. Does that mean I own PJO? *Mel walks in* *whisper whisper* No? Boo. Mel, you're a party-pooper.**

* * *

**{NIGHT TWO}**

**PPOV:**

I listened for hours, desperately awaiting a chance. Finally, Echidna fell asleep.

This was it.

I activated the link. I could tell that Grover was asleep. Good.

"Grover, I have to be quick," I started. "I've been kidnapped by Echidna. I don't have Riptide for some reason, and she says if I struggle, she'll sick the Chimera on me. Honestly, I've never been so scared of a fat lady with a Chihuahua." Hey. Might as well try to lighten the mood a bit, right?

"I'm in some kind of abandoned old-timey jail, I think, but honestly, I can't tell. I heard Echidna say something about Cheyenne. So either we're directly over a Native American burial ground, or we're in a city called Cheyenne. Yeah, I'm tired; I can't make a good joke. I imagine you're laughing at me, so I'll take it like you're laughing at my failure of a joke. I'll contact you if I can get a more specific answer, but that's all I got right now. And listen, I need you to tell Annabeth -"

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" Her voice boomed from outside the cell.

"Gods, it's like she's my mother," I muttered. _Wait, did I just say - _"Wa - Echidna - ! Not Annabeth - Gotta go. See ya!"

I cut the link, and just in time. The door flew open. Echidna scanned the cell with her eyes before setting them on me. "What are you doing in here? Was someone here with you?"

I shook my head. "No ... I guess I just talk to myself."

The monster started into the cell. "You do, huh? Well, don't. Because if you do, I might think you've contacted someone."

Suddenly she ran at me and grabbed my neck. She thrust me against the cell wall and tightened her grip on my throat. "_We wouldn't want me to think that, would we?_"

Struggling to breathe, I shook my head.

Echidna nodded once. "Good. We're understood."

She retracted her hand and walked from the cell. The door slammed behind her.

It was that moment when I started to think that the situation could be more serious than I'd originally assumed.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep eventually, because I was woken abruptly.

Echidna held me by the hair, tugging on my scalp, causing a sharp pain. She was wearing her robe again. "Come on, mortal. We're leaving."

I forced the grogginess away. "What?"

"We're leaving, idiot. Come." She tugged on my hair until I was forced to stand and dragged me out of the cell, into a room with dingy walls that had once been yellow. There was a desk, a darker brown, with a black chair of what might have been leather. Other than that, the room was empty.

A thought occurred to me as she pulled me through that doorway: _I'm out._

This was my chance!

As soon as she slammed the cell door behind her, I ducked down sharply, pulling out of her grasp.

Then I ran. I darted for the door to the office and yanked on the doorknob. Locked. I turned the latch, tried the knob again, and -

"_You're not getting away!_" I felt nails swipe the back of my shirt. Another inch and she'd have grabbed me.

I pulled the door open and flew. I darted through the door frame and onto the parking lot. _There must be a car,_ I thought. _How else could she have gotten me here?_ I scanned the lot quickly with my eyes, and then there it was. A Toyota Camry, silver.

I sprinted toward it. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Echidna and the Chimera bounding after me. "_YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE!_"

My momentum carried me straight into the car door. I bounced back before trying the handle. It was locked!

I turned. Echidna had one arm raised, the keys dangling from her hand. _Oh, Di immortales._

Plan B. I went around the car and just started running like a maniac. _Road. Road. Is that the road?_

Yes. It was. I ran for it. _Left or right?_

I didn't care. I chose right and just kept running.

I looked back; Echidna was gaining on me, getting closer and closer ...

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

Stopping short, I looked back ahead of me. There was a car coming straight for me! _Perfect!_

I waved my arms above my head urgently, back and forth. The car skidded to a stop before me.

I ran to the driver's side. A bald man in his forties or fifties with sunglasses sat there. The window slowly slid down. The man removed his sunglasses and looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Do you need help?"

"You have to ge -"

An arm was suddenly around my neck, pulling, choking. "_No, he doesn't. But you do._"

I was grabbed by the sides and thrown to the ground. I stood, ready to keep running.

Echidna pulled a silver dagger from her robe. The man stared on in horror. The wheels started turning ...

I watched as she thrust the dagger through the open window.

No!

The car started moving, but only for seconds; it rolled slowly to a stop a few yards later.

Echidna walked calmly to the window and retrieved her dagger; blood stained its blade, a reminder of her actions. She reached through the window and unlocked the door; she opened it and grabbed the man. She dragged him from the car and threw his lifeless body to the side of the road. "Stygian Iron," she told it. "Oh, and thanks for the car. It's even nicer than ours. I hope you don't mind if we borrow it." She kicked the man's leg. "No? Oh, you're so kind."

I snapped myself out of my trance. _Get moving!_

I started sprinting the opposite direction from which the car had come, away from Echidna. _Get away, get away._

Suddenly, the Chimera jumped out in front of me and growled threateningly. I turned to run the other way, but Echidna was already there. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked simply.

Her hand shot out and grabbed me; before I could react, there was a clean cut across my forearm. I cried out in surprise, and my left arm instinctively went up to guard me from further attacks. She grabbed it and dragged me to the dead or dying man's car; she opened the door. "Get in." She shoved me into the backseat.

Not wanting to provoke her further, I obeyed, defeated temporarily, and I scooted into the seat. I checked my arm. Blood seeped from the diagonal line that took up the entire bottom half of my forearm.

Echidna climbed into the front seat, and the Chimera, appearing as a Chihuahua, climbed onto her lap. Echidna turned to glare at me. "What in Hades were you doing?"

I stayed silent.

After four seconds: "Well?"

When I again said nothing, she continued: "You better not try to escape again, or that man won't be the only casualty. You got that?"

I gulped involuntarily, followed by a sullen nod. She kept her eyes on me for a few moments longer before turning back to the wheel and flatting the gas pedal.

I looked back at my arm. It was still bleeding. Grudgingly, I worked at a small tear in my jeans until a small strip was formed; I ripped it off. Turning back to my arm, I wrapped the denim around it, hoping the thick material would work as a makeshift bandage, or at least stop the bleeding.

I looked back up again, wondering where we were going.

With Echidna as a driver, it could be anywhere.

* * *

**{DAY THREE}**

My new home was worse than the previous.

Eventually, we pulled into the parking lot of an old school - old meaning a single hallway. "The district went bankrupt," Echidna told me.

As she dragged me by the denim to the school, aside from the searing pain erupting in my arm, the only thing on my mind was: _What is she going to do to me here?_

The door was locked. The Chimera blew fire at it; the flames spread immediately, and they cackled with delight in their devouring of a poor wooden soul. The door was gone in under a minute. Echidna put the fire out and brushed away the charred remains; she then shoved me inside, and I fell against a locker. She grabbed me by the arm and towed me along behind her down the hallway. Coming to a stop, she pulled a door marked **CUSTODIAN **away from its frame, revealing a dark room, long forgotten. "The space between the door and the floor _should_ give you enough air," she told me with mock reassurance, before shoving me inside.

I turned around to face her. She looked menacing, showing no signs of potential mercy. Echidna reached into her cloak and withdrew Riptide.

"This is what you get."

Uncapping the sword, she sliced through the denim, making another cut in my arm going almost perpendicular to the other. I cried out and fell to my knees; my head dropped. She slashed at my shoulders, and, shouting in pain, I was forced to the floor facedown. She sliced at my arms, my legs, ruthlessly hacking away.

She flipped me over. The monster grabbed my left arm. Leaning down further, she carved away at it, slowly, deliberately. Tears were streaming from my eyes. I was screaming.

Then she stood and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Before the last bit of light vanished, I saw the word **FAILURE** etched into my arm.

Then it was black, and I was left alone to bleed.

* * *

**Well, this story took a sharp turn, didn't it? Hmm. Well, you wanted to know.**

**I've been thinking, and you know what I realized? This story won't have seven chapters. Five or six, tops. Either the next chapter is the last, or the one after that; we'll see how it goes. Probably there'll be two more, but who knows?**

**Phew. I'm SO SORRY this took how long it did! I hope I made up for it. On the bright side, in 12 days, I'll be out of school! :D I probably won't have much writing time until then, but after that, I'll be free to go! :D**

**Until next time!**

**- RToC is a walrus, and you know it.**


	5. Coercion

**Hello, my peeps! 'Tis the return of RToC for another chapter in the icy deep! How are my octopus friendlys? OOH! FRIENDLY'S! Hahahahahahaha! Oh, my goodness ... I'm so not funny, and yet I crack myself up, xD Hahaha ... oh ... anyway. Where was I? Hmm. I don't think I was ever anywhere, actually. So.**

**This is the last chapter of _Desolation_. Yes, I know, it's only five chapters. But I'm not breaking for the third one, which will be coming right after this. And the third one will be long. I promise. :D**

**See if you can catch my Edgar Allen Poe reference! (And before you ask, no, I don't own "The Raven.") Can you find it? :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, while wet monkeys are very honorable, I am not. Does this not make sense? Yeah, well, too bad. It's your fault for not being in my school. And unfortunately, unless you have the same degree of honor as a wet monkey, you may not steal the rights of written works from other people. D: So, apparently, me does not own PJO. :(**

**Who made that rule, anyway? A wet monkey?**

* * *

**{DAY THREE}**

I sat in the closet.

It was stuffy inside. Hot. Dust floated around, and I coughed; I tried to silence the following ones, in fear of Echidna's reaction.

I was in horrible pain. Excruciating. It burned me to the core.

I was crying. That doesn't happen often. But now that I was alone - so very, completely alone - I had no reason to hold back.

The blood was getting everywhere. There was nothing I could do about that.

But as I sat there, the blood began to pool. Sitting in a pool of my own blood.

I decided to try to see if I could stand. I grabbed the doorknob for support; however, I had gotten no more than two inches off the floor before the pain came and stabbed me again, and I fell back to the floor.

I looked at my arm, even though I knew I would not be able to see the word that was now there.

Was I a failure?

_Yes_, I realized. _I am a failure._

_I defeated Kronos, yet I couldn't handle her?_

_I could stop Oceanus, yet I can't Echidna?_

_You're a failure,_ I realized. _You've let everyone down. Especially Annabeth._

_Annabeth!_ I realized. _What's happening with Annabeth?_

_I have to contact Grover._

_But how? _my mind countered. _Echidna's probably right in that hallway. She'll hear you._

_I have to try!_

_You **can't**. At this point, who **knows**__ what Echidna will do if she catches you?_

I couldn't do it. It would only get me killed.

So I waited. As the blood slowly seeped from me and the pain spread, I hoped with everything I had that I'd live to see Annabeth once more.

* * *

Eventually, I had taken off my shirt and, one by one, pressed it against each of the cuts in a way I had learned that would hopefully stop the bleeding. Some were stubborn, and some I couldn't reach, but I managed to at least slow the bleeding of many of the slits in my skin.

A few hours after I had been locked in the closet, the door opened. Echidna held a small glass. There was water inside.

I was thirsty. I hadn't drank anything since I'd been taken, almost 48 hours ago.

Then the gears in my head started turning. _Water ..._

"If you're thinking on using your powers in any way on me, know that if I catch you, you'll practically be skinned before you escape alive."

Getting the message, I nodded nervously as she let me sip from the cup.

"When your girlfriend gets here, she's doomed."

I almost choked on the water. I swallowed and looked up at her.

"I assume she'll be coming for you. But when she gets here, she's not leaving alive."

She grabbed the cup and left the closet before I could ask for her meaning, locking the door behind her.

* * *

The time dragged on slowly. I thought of Annabeth. I thought of Grover. I thought of what Echidna would do to me if I contacted him.

I thought of Annabeth.

Submerged in darkness, I sat there, wondering, fearing, doubting myself, thinking thoughts no mortal ever had to ponder before. This was unbearable.

But then:

_Percy? You there?_

As soon as I realized the words had come from my head and not the closet or hallway, my spirits lifted. "Grover?" I whispered.

_Percy! Please tell me that was you!_

"Yes, it's me! I can hear you!"

_Percy! Oh, thank goodness. Please say you're okay!_

"Okay? Uh ... no, not really. Echidna's got me locked in a closet."

_A closet? What happened to the jail cell?_

"She moved me. I don't know where we are now."

A few moments passed. Then, _You're in Powell._

"Powell? Where's that?"

_It's also in Wyoming,_ he said dismissively._ There must not be as great protection there, because I can clearly tell where you are. But what's happening?_

"Well ... she's not exactly being good to me. But listen, I've been thinking. I think her plan is bigger than just this."

_What do you mean?_

"I mean, she's been talking about how she needs Annabeth to show up. Why would she need _that_? Something serious is going on here. I'm just the first step."

_Isn't this just for revenge?_

"That's what I thought, too. But then why am I still alive? She hasn't tried to kill me yet. No, there's something big happening. And Annabeth is involved."

_What?_

"Echidna told me that she figures Annabeth is on her way, but that she's doomed if she gets here. I've been trying to figure out why she would want Annabeth."

_Well, at the moment, Annabeth is back at camp._

"Good. Make sure it stays that way. Wait - _back_ at camp? Are you _not_ at camp?"

_Well, I'm coming for you, of course. Did you think I'd do nothing? And don't suggest that I stop._

"Grover -"

_Because I'm not going to do it. I'm going to find you, Percy. I won't fail again._

"Grover, her entire plan -"

_- Only involves Annabeth, as far as you know,_ he finished for me. _And if no one comes for you at all, then what? Her plan fails. So what does she do? She kills you, that's what. Percy, I'm coming. That's final._

I sighed. "Fine," I told him. "But make sure she stays back."

_Will do. So how are you there? What's happening to you?_

"Well, like I said, she's not trying to kill me. She actually gave me some water earlier on today."

_So that proves it - she especially wants you alive for something._

"Exactly. And Annabeth is involved. I just have to figure out how."

_Okay._

"Oh, Grover? I need you to tell Annabeth something."

_Yeah? What is it, Perce?_

"Tell her how I'm doing, first of all. That I'm alive. Tell her to stay back. Tell her we'll all be okay."

_Okay._

"And ... and tell her that I love her. I really do."

I could practically hear his grin on the other end. _Wow, you're corny today. Okay, Percy. Anything else?_

"Don't die on me, dude."

_Will do._

The link died.

Suddenly - pounding on the door.

"HEY! BE QUIET IN THERE!"

The door flew open. She glared down at me from above. "What did I tell you before?"

_Oh no._

She reached for Riptide.

_No, no, no._

She uncapped the pen.

_Oh, please, no!_

And I screamed.

* * *

**{DAY FOUR}**

I felt like I would throw up when I awoke in the closet the next day. My body still burned, and in a few places bled. I couldn't do this anymore.

The door opened again.

I squirmed back as much as I could without hurting myself too much. The pain was growing unbearable. Echidna stood in front of me. "Ready for another session?"

_Again?_

Pain. I clenched my fists and my teeth as she worked.

This one was worse than previous ones, I noticed. She was angrier. She was more forceful.

When she finally stopped, I was near unconsciousness. I could feel myself fading, the darkness calling, calling ...

_Give in... Give yourself over... Let yourself be consumed..._

_The darkness wants you..._

_Darkness..._wait. Was there _light_?

I turned my head from where I was lying in the closet. There was a small gap by the edge of the door, through which light was seeping.

Was it possible?

Echidna had been so mad, she'd forgotten to make sure the door was closed all the way.

I reached over and lightly pushed the door with my hand. It started to swing open. I could see that the bolt was sticking out, meaning that she had intended to lock me in, not realizing that the door was still slightly ajar.

I almost grinned. Too perfect.

After confirming that I could not stand, or even crawl, I moved my arms forward and dragged myself along the marble floor. My energy was fading quickly. But I could not accept defeat. I had to escape at all costs.

Slowly, I dragged myself from the closet.

I used my arms to pull myself along as best I could. The pain was becoming agonizing, but I kept moving.

Ten feet, twenty feet. Bit by bit, I got closer to the end of the hall.

I glanced over my shoulder. I was leaving a giant trail of blood behind me; Echidna was nowhere to be seen.

Had to keep moving. Had to keep moving!

Faster now.

I could feel my energy dripping away. Had to stay awake. Had to get out of there!

My movements began to slow. I couldn't keep this up for much longer, and I still had half the distance to go.

But then a shadow fell over me. "Where do you think you're going?"

_No!_

Cold hands gripped my ankles.

_NO!_

And I was dragged away.

I clawed at the floor, struggled, tried to writhe out of her control. But to no avail: I slid down the hallway, desperately trying to stop.

"NO!" I screamed. I was practically crying all of a sudden. "_Don't make me go back in there!_"

She grabbed me and shoved me back inside. I was lying on the floor, defeated. In seconds, Riptide was at my throat. Echidna glared down at me.

"Kill me," I asked her abruptly. I couldn't believe what I was saying. But she was breaking me. My blood was all over this school. Annabeth was in the infirmary because of me. I couldn't take this anymore.

Echidna didn't move. The sword was still at my throat.

Another tear spilled. "_**KILL ME!**_" I demanded.

She smiled. And recapped the sword.

She knelt down to my level. "You haven't seen the kind of torture I can deal out," she whispered. "Your soul is not yet broken. This isn't over."

I stared up at her pleadingly. "What do you want from me?" I choked out.

Echidna laughed softly. "I want you to crack," she told me. "And I know how to do it."

The Chimera walked up behind her.

"I am going to leave," she continued. "My Chimera will keep you alive in here. I'll be on my way to your little camp."

My eyes widened.

"I presume your girlfriend is on her way, no?"

I said nothing. My face hardened.

She smiled. "I'll be leaving your sword here, with my Chimera. When she arrives, Sonny will give it to you."

Echidna leaned in closer: "And you will kill her."

_What?_ "You - you can't make me," I sputtered.

"But I can. Because if she lives - if she stays here with you, or she leaves alive, or she frees you - if you do not kill her when I am gone, Sonny will alert me. And I will enter your camp. And I will kill as many demigods as I can before I am brought down."

I could feel a lump forming in my throat. This could not be happening.

"I will reform," she reminded me. "But they ... they will not. But when you do kill the girl, I will spare your friends. When my Chimera tells me that you have successfully murdered her, I will return, and your friends will be safe."

This couldn't be. "How will you enter camp? The Fleece protects the boundaries."

"I captured you, didn't I?"

No.

No.

No!

I closed my eyes. "Will you ... will you free me, if I ... kill her?"

Echidna smiled. "We'll see."

She stood. The Chimera got out of her way, and she stepped from the closet and shut the door. I heard the lock click into place.

Her footsteps echoed through the abandoned building. The front door slammed, worsening the aching in my head.

She was making me choose who would die. The lives of everyone from camp were in my hands.

Would I kill Annabeth? Or let Echidna murder dozens of campers?

I couldn't do this. No. No!

My energy was gone. The pain was consuming.

The sound of a starting car was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

**And that's it. *cackles* Goodness, that was fun to write. Am I a terrible person for grinning while typing this? xD**

**So. The third one is coming very soon, in early-ish July. I thought I was going to call it _Devastation_, but now I'm leaning toward _Fragmentation_. Which one do you like more? Tell me in your review. :D **_**Fragmentation**_**/_Devastation_ will include the viewpoints of both Annabeth and Percy, as well as others in a few places, like the beginning.**

**Remember: Even if Annabeth can find Percy, is it over yet? No. They're dealing with an enemy far more powerful than they had imagined.**

**Hehehehehe! x)**

**- Tofu gopher!**

_**- THE KIDNAPPED HERO TRILOGY 2: DESOLATION: OVER. -**_


End file.
